The New Coven In Town: A Twilight SYOC
by tonks1001
Summary: As the Cullens and Jacob are forced to relocate to South Carolina, they are in for a shock. A month after they move there, another Coven moves just around the corner. Will the Covens clash, or will they find the one? Follow the Olympic Coven and the Emereald Coven as they learn the true menaning of Family. A Twilight SYOC.
1. The Emerald Coven

Chapter One

Rosalie POV

We had just moved to rainy South Carolina, and I have to admit, I was loving the chance to start over again. Renesmee looks around 14 now, but would actually turn 6 in a month. We were outside, waiting for Alice and Jasper to come down from upstairs (they were kind of christening there room… for the fifth time). We had been here for a month, and Alice and Jasper & Emmett and I were taking advantage of the opportunity to christen our rooms.

"Morning." Alice's bell like voice, tinkled out the house, as she danced down the stairs, holding Jaspers hand. Alice was in a better mood than normal, even Jasper was smiling, satisfied. I rolled my eyes. Are they for real?

"At last." Edward 'muttered' under his breath, "You've been at it like dogs the last couple of weeks." Everyone but Alice, Jasper and Bella laughed. I'm sure if Alice could have gone bright red, she would have.

"At least we make use of our new bed." Jasper said smirking. Everyone else laughed harder including Alice this time. I'm sure if Edward and Bella could have gone bright red, we would have. Suddenly, Alice's eyes went all cloudy. She was having a vision. After a while, her eyes became more clear, and she takes a deep breathe. Everyone looked at Alice.

"Alice. What happened?" Edward asked, face hard as stone.

"There's another coven coming. They're an unknown coven, they normally just keep moving, never settle down. They'll end up moving in with us. They're called the Emerald coven." She finished. Another coven? Coming here?

"Someone said our name?" Said a strong, husky voice. We all turn around, to see 9 figures emerging from the forest. On the far left, there's an African American, about 5'9". She has dark skin, dark, frizzy hair, and blood red eyes. She's wearing studded black shorts with black suspenders, a white blouse and black studded boots. She looked like quite a rebel. She was gorgeous and she knew it. I've seen prettier… like me. It looked like she had no mate. Next to the African American is a couple. The young man, about 18 seems to be giving a piggyback to an attractive young girl. The man is muscular and tall, with messy blonde hair, pale skin and amber-gold eyes. He's wearing pale, faded jeans and a white t-shirt, enhancing his muscles. I had to say, he was quite sexy. Edward smirked at my thoughts. The girl on his back was even more so. She had long, blonde hair, plaited half way down, and then her glossy, blonde hair flowed freely to just above her ribs. She was just over average height and skinny, pale and had amber-gold eyes. I loathed her. She looked beautiful, and I, for once, was second best. I look around, to see the boy's expression, but that only dampened my mood. Carlisle was trying to avoid looking, and ended up with his eyes focused on Esme; Edwards', Emmett's and Jaspers mouth was open, their eyes went from her eyes, to her lips, to her breasts and they lingered there for a while. Bella elbowed Edward in the ribs, and he looked at her and gave her an apologetic look. Alice kicked Jasper, and he grimaced, turning to face his fuming wife. I stamped on Emmett's foot, causing his to yelp in pain. The blonde angel wore pale, short shorts, a white vest top, with a powder blue long no-sleeved cardigan type thing, that came down to the length of her shorts. She had a thin silver belt around her waistcoat and white studded ankle boots. Next to her was another couple, but this one was older. They looked about 30. The female one, was about 5'5" and had straight just-below-the-shoulder length hair, amber-gold eyes, flawless pale skin and a thin body. She was wearing her hair up in a ponytail, a white flower printed floaty top, black leggings and black knee-high boots. You could tell by the expression on her face and the way she looked that she was the mother of the family. She was their version of Esme. She too, was insanely pretty, and wore a motherly, calm expression on her face. She was holding hands with a man, about 5'10". He had short brown hair, flawless pale skin and had amber-gold eyes. He was defiantly the father figure in the clan. He was wearing polished black shoes, midnight long trousers and a snowy white button-up shirt. Next to him was the last couple. The man had his arm encircled round another pretty girl. She was reasonable tall, and stood around 5'8", with long blonde hair, that flows freely to 4 inches past her shoulders, with long bangs, swept across her forehead. She had reasonably tanned skin (well, for a vampire) and amber-gold eyes. She wore black shorts, black cowgirl boots, a long white vest top, and a dark brown long cardigan with no sleeves. She looked very at peace. The male with his arms encircled round the wanna-be-cowgirl, was equally as pretty. He was a tall, lean guy, that stood around 6'0", with a decent amount of muscle on him. He has close cropped, light brown hair, which you could almost call blonde. He was pale, like most vampires, with a not-so visible scar where he was bitten. He wore long, dark, black jeans and a grey t-shirt. We were all lost for words at the sight of this coven.

"Wow." Said Alice, in a small voice.

**Hi guys. Soooooo… wot did you think? Please read and review about this! Can I just say, THIS SYOC IS CLOSED! No more entries, cause I must have had at least 5 since I posted the final listings yesterday. Thank you to all the people who submitted, but the people who submitted vampires, but these people finished the extra parts that I asked for 1st. they were also the people who gave me the most detail and the best characters. I'm sorry if you didn't get in, but I cant change it now. R&R!**

**~Isabella~**


	2. Introduction and Gifts

Chapter 2

Alice POV

"Elliot!" Carlisle exclaims to the older, father figure of the coven, as they unknown coven came to pause in front of the stairs.

"Carlisle!" The man, who I assume is Elliot, step forward and embraces Carlisle, "Esme?" He says kissing Esme on the cheek. His wife, the motherly figure, embraces Esme, "Is that young Edward? Wow, you haven't changed a bit!" Edward and Elliot firmly shake hands.

"Elliot! Wow, its been so long! Why don't you and your coven come inside?" Edward asks.

"Thank you, we will." We all enter the house, sitting down in the living room; our coven positioned around 1 couch, their coven positioned around the opposite one.

"I see you have a bigger coven now, Carlisle?" Elliot asks.

"As do you, Elliot. Wow, the last time we saw each other was… must have been 1930, a hospital in Alabama. It was just you and Clarissa then." Carlisle reminisces.

"Yes. Well, you only had Esme and Edward back then yourself." Says Elliot, "Well, are you going to introduce me to your coven?"

"Of course!" Carlisle says, "Obviously you know Edward and Esme. This is Rosalie," He says, gesturing to Rose, "She joined us shortly after we left, in 1933. This is her husband, Emmett" He gestured to Emmett, "He joined us 2 years after Rosalie. This is Jasper," He says gesturing to my husband, "He joined us 1950, along with his wife, Alice," I delicately wave to Elliot, Carlisle says gesturing to me, "This is Jacob. Hes not actually a vampire, but a werewolf," He gestures to Jacob, "And this is Bella," He says gesturing to Bella, "She joined us in 2008. She was involved with Edward as a human, and on their honeymoon, she and Edward conceived a half-human and half-vampire. Bella was turned after giving birth to young Renesmee here," He gestures to Nessie who gives her most charming smile.

"Carlisle, you have quite a coven. Are they all gifted?" Elliot enquires.

"Well, quite a few are. Edward, as you know, is a mind reader. Jasper, here, can control and feel people emotions. Alice is the most gifted, and can see the future. Bella is a mental shield. And young Renesmee can project her thoughts by pressing her hand to your face."

"Wow, some gifts," Elliot says, impressed.

"Now, will you introduce me to your coven?" Carlisle requests.

"Yes, yes. Obviously, you know Clarissa," He gestures to the motherly one, "This is Casia," Her gestures to the African-American, who smiles, "She joined us after parting from her changer in 1932. This is Ethan," He gestures to the man with cropped light brown hair grins mischievously, "He found us in 1969, with his wife, Melody," The girl with long blonde bangs going across her forehead stood up, "This is Aaron," The muscular man with messy blonde hair smiles and gives a small wave "Him and his wife found us in 1931, just after you left. And finally, this is his wife, Danielle," He gestures to the blonde angel, who smiles.

"Wow. Some coven. Do you have any gifts in your coven?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, quite a few actually. Aaron can induce sleep on vampires or humans. He can also give you good or bad dreams. Casia can walk through solid objects. Clarissa, as you know Carlisle, can recognise tiny movements. I can disable vampire powers. Ethan can persuade you to do almost anything. Melody can control plants"

I cut in, "Wow. That's quite some powers you have in your coven." I compliment.

"I'm not done yet. Danielle's gift is the most amazing. The most unusual. Danielle can turn you into a human and back at the click of her fingers." Everyone gasps. We all turn to face Rosalie. She smiles.


	3. Rosalie's Hope

Chapter Three

Bella's POV

What? She can make vampires turn human. That means that Emmett and Rosalie can finally have a baby of their own… We all turn to face Rosalie at the same time. She steps forward, in front of all of us until she pauses 3 paces away from Elliot.

"You can make me human?" She asks, her voice had a slither of hope in. Danielle nods. A smile spreads across Rosalie's face. She steps forward to embrace the miracle-working girl, but Aaron, the boy who was giving her Danielle a piggyback earlier, step forward, putting a barrier between Rosalie and his wife. Danielle steps forward to, pushing Aaron's arm down, kissing him as she goes past. It seems to satisfy him enough for the time being, but he keeps a close eye on her and Rose. Rosalie smiles.

"You want to be human, right?" Danielle asks Rose. Emmett to steps forward, on standby if anything was to happen to Rose.

"More than anything." Rosalie smiles.

"Why?" Danielle asks, cocking her head sideways, as if she was staring at some for of hybrid.

"I want a baby. More than anything I've ever wanted in my entire existence." Rosalie states.

"I see… Aaron, come and hold me." She orders her boyfriend. He obliges, one hand on her right hip, one holding her left arm. She stretches out her right arm, caressing Rosalie's face with her hand. Then, a light aura is drifting out of Rosalie, and into Danielle's hand. Danielle's face has a mix of pain and concentration on. Suddenly, Rosalie lets out a bloodcurdling scream, falling to the ground. It all went very quick from there. Emmett steps forward, ready to attack the girl. He charges at her and Aaron. Aaron pushes Danielle behind him with a little to much force, and she smashes into the wall behind, shrinking to the floor whimpering slightly. Emmett tries to attack Aaron, but as soon as he reaches him, Aaron stretches out him hand, clasping Emmett round his neck, hammering him to the floor. Aaron keeps him hand there, leaning over Emmett a little tauntingly, as Emmett struggled on the floor. Jasper crouches down, as if he is about to attack Aaron, but then a voice that we all never expected to here speaks up.

"Stop!" Rosalie says, raising her hand above her head. At first I don't realise what for, but then my vampire senses pick it up. Blood. Human Blood. Dripping from Rosalie's hand. Rosalie's Human Blood. It worked. She is actually human. Aaron then releases him grip at Emmett's throat and Emmett immediately is at Rosalie's side, helping up his fragile human girlfriend. Everyone in my family is shocked, staring from Rosalie, to Emmett, to Aaron, to Danielle. Rosalie passionately kisses Emmett. After they break apart, the turn to face Danielle, who's still on the floor, but no longer whimpering. Aaron sprints over to his wife, and uncovers her face that her long golden locks were hiding, to reveal her eyes were closed. I turn to look at Edward, who's shocked.

"Elliot! She's unconscious!" Aaron exclaims, and they have her on the couch in seconds.

"It takes a lot of energy for her to make someone human. She was barely conscious after turning Rosalie back, and being slammed into the wall must have taken the last bit of energy out of her. She'll be round in a couple of seconds." Edward murmurs to me. As if Edward was controlling her, Danielle's eyes flutter open to reveal her amber-gold eyes. She sits up, looking around at everyone, as if to wonder if they all saw. Of course, she already knew that we had, and judging by the expressions on most of our faces, we were slightly shocked at it. She swings her legs to the side of the couch, and then rests her head in her hands, rubbing the temples of her head. Aaron goes and sits next to her, encircling her with his arm, pulling her closer to him.

"Its okay," He soothes, as she rests her delicate head against his shoulder, "It happens to everyone." He says.

"It doesn't thought," She pulls away, "It doesn't happen to everyone." Her words so sharp, it could cut throats, "I'm going hunting." She says, dashing out the door, and towards the forest.

"She'll be alright?" Rosalie asks, looking around.

"She's just a bit shaken up again. I guess it made her remember again. She's been trying so hard to forget…" Elliot trails off, and Alice looks as if she's going to ask what she was trying to forget, but someone beats her to talking.

"I'm going after her." Aaron says, but Ethan steps in front of him, blocking his path.

"I'm not so sure its you that she wants to see at the moment." He states. Aaron glares daggers at him, before backing down.

"Well, we can't leave her alone!" He exclaims.

"I'll go." Clarissa speaks up, "She needs a motherly understanding figure." She then dashes off towards the forest, following Danielle's trail exactly.

"So what are your stories then?" Jasper pipes up, trying to start a conversation. We all sit down, apart from Rosalie and Emmett who head upstairs. Everyone then engages in the stories of their companions.


	4. Discontinue

i'm so sorry everyone, but i will no longer be active on this account. i have decided to open a new account and not use this one anymore. unless i people really want me to update, i wont anymore. again, so sorry... i love you guys so much, and thank you for your support, it has really helped me.

over and out,

~Isabella Fitzgerald~


End file.
